


Everglow

by Eleanor_Bennet (Eleonor_Bennet)



Series: All of me [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Christmas, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonor_Bennet/pseuds/Eleanor_Bennet
Summary: It's almost Christmas time and Chloe has to face one truth: she misses her partner.





	1. Guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyYma2770](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/gifts).



> So, here I am! After some time, I decided to write something new, since I don't have inspiration - for now - for my first story.  
> It's starting to feel a lot like Christmas and I wanted to write something for my beloved Deckerstar.  
> I want to dedicate this work to a friend, a writer and an addicted like me. Love you AmyYma2770!  
> Hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> (Also, apologies for my English, as usual)

Red irises were staring at her. Flames were burning, dancing in them and she could swear she felt their heat on her skin.  
She was speechless, mouth half open and eyes wide with fear. Her heart was thumbing in her chest while she scrutinized the scarred figure in front of her, those huge, white wings that seemed to glow in the dark, dark place they where in.  
Where were they?  
She couldn't tell. There weren't sounds and all she could see was black. Black, except... _him_.  
She was scared. Every fiber of her body told her to run away, escape from that thing as far as she could, but somehow she couldn't. She couldn't, because the scarred man - well, Devil - was Lucifer. Her Lucifer. And so she was stuck in that limbo, between the urge to go home, in her safe place, and that of... Of what? What could she do?  
Her eyes met again those eyes, and she saw... Oh, gosh! Fear? Was he scared? Why? He was the freakin' Devil, and she had to be the one scared! Not him. Of all the things she could expect, that wasn't certainly one of them.  
She tried to calm down, but _Hell_ it was too hard to steady her breath and think straight. She was in panic. Real panic. And even if her heart told her she was with Lucifer , her mind was thinking about the Devil, and about his demon and his angel brother. She was thinking about all the time she spent with the most fearful of all creatures - and _for fuck sake_ , she didn't even believe in all that biblical stuff! -, all the feelings she had for him, that one time she kissed him. The world started spinning around her, her stomach flipped dangerously, but those eyes... Those eyes kept staring at her with fear and she couldn't tell what else, but she had to... She had to run. She had to...

* * *

With a gasp, Chloe woke up. Sweat was running down her spine, her breath catched in her throat and she had to deeply inhale and exhale many times, before realizing she was in her bed, alone.

"Shit!" Her hands ran in her hair, then on her tired eyes. Days went by since _that_ day, but those nightmares never ceased to torment her. Every night, Chloe saw that red skin, those flaming eyes, those gorgeus, white wings floating in the air. And every morning she felt a tightness around her heart, because she knew she hurt him. She knew. But there were things she was incapable of thinking about. Heaven, Hell, all that miracle story she couldn't understand, the fact that her partner - her friend, maybe even something more - was the actual Devil... How a human mind could process all that stuff?

And yes, during those three weeks she talked to Linda and she almost convinced herself that she could handle it. Almost...  
Everytime she tried to be true to herself and admit she was missing Lucifer, the fear of what he was crushed her and she turned back to that deplorable state of denial.  
It was simpler. She focused on her daughter, on her now emptier house - Maze moved on after that infamous night -, on her work, on her multiple cases, on her new sort-of love story and she had the glimpse of a normal life. Just a glimpse... Because everytime she was alone, or everytime she was in her bed ad closed her eyes, she remembered. Lucifer's eyes, his cracked voice when he called her name one last, desperate time while she was running away from Lux, from him, tortured her.  
She felt guilty. The life she was living was a lie, she knew it, and her relationship with Marcus didn't make her happy like she expected to. It was a lie... And not because she was a _miracle_ , but because she knew what she felt. Even if she denied it with all her strenght, she knew.  
"Mommy? Today's Christmas tree day!" Trixie jumped on her bed, keeping her mind away from her thoughts. She smiled at her little girl, remembering one of those traditions she and her loved the most "We must call daddy! And grandma, even if I know she won't be here, but can I try? Please, mom, please?"  
Chloe sighed, taking Trixie in her arms and breathing her scent. This... this was real. Her daughter was her life and not anyone else. Except...

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath, trying to keep those thoughts away "Yes, monkey, you can try. Come on, let's have breakfast and then I'll go take the tree and all the decorations..."  
Her daughter jumped with joy, running down the stairs with a dangerous speed that made Chloe's heart beating faster. "Can we call Maze and Lucifer, too?"

And that... that request made that damned organ skip a beat "I... I miss them."  
The blond detective realized she was frozen on the stairs, the only sound of those names opening all the too fresh wounds in her heart. Wounds she inflicted not only to herself, but to her daughter, too. "They... uhm, I don't think they care about a Christmas tree, monkey. All those sparkling things... can you imagine Maze with a reindeer headband on?"  
She tried to sound casual, relaxed, and even tried to laugh a little at the image. She hoped it worked for the little girl staring at her with puppy eyes... "But it would be funny! Mommy, please!"  
Funny... Yes, Chloe knew it.  
In her heart she knew that those weeks had been boring more than ever. Her fake life, the one she was creating with Marcus and all the _human_ people she knew wasn't a funny one. It was... normal. And maybe, maybe , she was ready to admit that she didn't want normal. She wanted the adorable weirdness of her partner, all his teasing, his caring, his coffee placed on her desk every morning, his _mojo_ , the joy of catching criminals with him, or simply the sound of his voice, his laugh... She missed Lucifer. She missed him more than anyone else in the world.  
But could she handle all the burden that inevitably he carried with him? Was she ready to join a world in which she never believed?  
"I'll see what I can do,Trix. But now, breakfast!" She ran to her daughter and tickled her, making her laugh in that lovable way that made Chloe's heart melt with joy.

* * *

 

"No, Dan, you have to put the lights so that they enlight all the tree, not only the base!" Chloe rolled her eyes again, watching her ex husband trying to not get stuck in the mess of wires he made. Trixie was laughing hard next to him, making things not easier for her desperate father. "Yeah, I know Chlo', maybe you can help?" He sighed, while smiling at the same time. Every year, the most annoying part of making the Christmas tree was assigned to him, obviously, while "his girls" watched amused. He didn't complain, of course, but he hated those lights with all his heart. Truly. "And where's the fun in giving you help? I enjoy seeing you in trouble!" Chloe laughed, the expression on her ex husband's face was too hilarious. "You know, you're talking just like Luc... Ahem, I mean..." The smile faded from her lips, and Dan knew in that exact moment he had screwed up her light mood. "I'm sorry, Chloe, I didn't want to upset you... I know things aren't easy between the two of you, right now. Again, I'm sorry."  
But she wasn't listening. Her eyes were staring at the little, colourful lights of the tree, while her mind was thinking... Thinking too hard.

Dan was right: Lucifer had influenced her in the last year in a way she didn't even notice, just like she did with him. They both changed while spending time together, they balanced each other out and that... That made her smile. She was a different person thanks to Lucifer. Damn, she was _alive_ thanks to him. When Linda told her what he did for her, she felt horrible, because he'd been willing to give up his own life, his freedom, even his own sibling for her .  
And what did she do for him? She ran like a coward, she _hurt_ him. Well, at least he could believe the fact that she had free will, yes... But at what cost? She hurt him after all that he'd done and it was time to fix it. It was time to let go her fear, because she couldn't be scared of him. She _didn't want_ to be scared of the only person that made her feel alive after years of boredom.  
"I... I have to go. I'll be back soon."  
A buffled Dan watched her leave, while a grinning Trixie claimed his father's attention "Daaad! Lights, hurry up!"

* * *

 

She lost count of the minutes she spent in front of Lux, her hands firmly gripped around the wheel and her eyes scanning the building.  
Everytime she convinced herself to jump out of the car, something refrained her. What if he was mad at her? What if he didn't want to see her anymore? What if he left for good?  
She deserved his fury, she thought. Her behaviour had been unacceptable, so she expected to find out he had moved on. Maybe he went somewhere else, and now was with someone who deserved him. Someone worthy of all the attentions he could give, even if he didn't realize how _lovely_ he might be.  
That thought hurt so much, and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. Was she so selfish? She didn't want him with anyone else. And _God_ she was the one who was in a relationship with someone else! Well, sort of... But that wasn't the time to think about how she felt with Pierce. Now, she had to walk out of that damn car and find the courage to find out if she could fix whatever it was between her and Lucifer.  
After a deep breath, she finally turned down the engine and opened the door of her car.

It was late afternoon, the sun was still bright in the sky and a soft breeze moved her hair, letting them tickle her neck.  
Lux was already open, the crowd standing patiently in line, waiting to enter the luxurious nightclub. Chloe smiled to the bouncer, who immediately recognised her, and in less than five minutes she was inside.  
Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she was worried about fainting anytime soon. Her eyes scanned the place, searched for Lucifer, but she couldn't find him. People were drinking, dancing, all dressed up in expensive, elegant dresses and suddenly she felt stupid. Inadequate.  
Pushing away that thought, she turned back on her heels and walked to the elevator.  
The waiting was excruciating and memories of the night she found out he was gone, along with those of when she discovered his true nature, came in her mind, making her stomach flip and giving her nausea.  
Finally, _finally_ , the doors opened with the familiar "ding" and then... Then, like a magnet attracted to its opposite pole, she walked in the penthouse without a second thought and saw _him_ .  
He was at his piano, playing lightly a melody she immediately recognised.

_"There's a light that you give me_   
_When I'm in shadow_   
_There's a feeling within me, it's everglow..."_

Her eyes started to fill with tears and damn, she didn't want to cry, but she couldn't stop... She couldn't, because now that he was there, just inches away from her, she felt the guilt building up in her heart. He was just her Lucifer. Not the Devil, not someone she had to fear.  
Frozen in her spot, she watched his arms' muscles moving while his fingers touched the white and the black keys of the piano, the air filled with music and a sadness she couldn't handle anymore.  
"Lucifer?" Her voice was only a whisper, but he stopped abruptly his performance the second his name escaped her lips.  
Slowly, he turned and their eyes met for the first time in weeks.

Or, maybe, for the first time in the last year...  
"Detective... What... What are you doing here?"


	2. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter two!  
> This is purely a Deckerstar chapter, 'cause, well, I love them too much and I imagined this from a long time.  
> I'll go back to the "Christmas tree" theme, I promise, but I couldn't resist exploring this dinamic and giving Chloe and Lucifer a heart to heart dialogue.  
> Hope you enjoy this, too!  
> Thanks for all your comment and kudos. You made my day <3

_"What are you doing here?"_

It was a simple question. Chloe had studied a speech all the way to Lux, had played the exact words she could have said to him, all the reasons, all the excuses... But words seemed so vain in that moment. 

How could she explain what she felt? How could she apologize to him? She was a simple human, not a _miracle_ , not something special. Human. And as every human being, she panicked before opening her heart, before finally breaking all the walls she put around her everyday, for years. She was going to strip her soul bare naked in front of a being older than time and she was afraid. Not of him, this time, but of the possibile consequences.

Again, those questions that had troubled her before entering Lux were there, in her mind...

What if he'll be the one to run away?

What if he didn't want her in his life anymore?

Minutes went by and she was there, like the pathetic she was, staring at Lucifer's eyes while tears streamed down her face. She opened her mouth once, twice, but no sound came from it.

What was she doing there?

He was silent, confusion written all over his face. He wasn't expecting her. Chloe was sure he thought she abandoned him for good, and she could tell it by the surprise in his dark orbs. No flames were there, no red, nothing unusual... Just those dark eyes that she knew too well and that expression - soft, insecure, caring -he reserved only to her. Like she was some kind of unreadable creature... 

Swallowing hard, she dared a step in his direction.

He didn't move. Still sitting on the piano stool, his pose was rigid while he kept on staring at her. "Detective..." he whispered, sounding even more confused than his expression could tell. "Are you... okay?" He finally stood up, messy hair, a dishevelled shirt only half tucked in his trousers. Even in that state, to Chloe he seemed the portrait of perfection.

_"Walking heroin"_ he once defined himself, and she never agreed more. She missed him like an addict misses his drug. She desperately wanted to hug him, to be sure he really was there and this wasn't some kind of hallucination, to reassure him she didn't want to abandon him. 

But all she could manage to do was running her eyes on his figure, his _human_ figure, her mind back on the night she realized he was the Devil. The two forms somehow completed each other, and finally... Finally, Chloe was seeing him. The true him. He was complete, now, in her eyes, and she wasn't scared at all. 

Now she knew that behind his insecurity around her, ther was a deep, profound motive. She knew what he hid behind his facade. The favours, the self-deprecation... She understood everything. He was just a _man_ in a desperate search of attentions, of love, of the freedom he never had. 

And even when he found what he unconsciounsly was searching, he couldn't realize it because he was _broken_. Because everyone abandoned him, hurt him, left him alone.

Her heart clenched, because she was one of them and she so badly wanted to fix all his wounds. Not because she was meant to do it, not because a voice was whispering in her hear _"do it",_ but because she wanted it. 

Was she okay, now that they were face to face, with all his story, with all his family and all the dangers they could carry with them?

Was she okay?

She made another step, then one more, but she didn't answer to his question. Her eyes never left his, drowning in his concerned look.

Why was he concerned? For her? For himself? 

Pushing away those questions, Chloe closed the gap between them, her arms firmly gripping him in a tight hug. 

Again, he didn't move, but she could hear his heart beating faster in his chest. 

Inhaling his scent, that perfect mix of smoke, whiskey, cologne and _him_ , she started to cry. "I... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Lucifer" she was able to say between a sob and another, her face buried in his shirt, the hug now tighter.

She wanted him to know how much she cared about him, how much she loved him even if neither of them was ready to hear it, to say it. But again, words weren't enough, so she held him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

"You're... sorry? Have you lost your mind, detective?" Finally, his hands moved to her shoulders, pushing her away just a little so he was able to look her in the eyes. He was... lost. Chloe could see how surprised he was, like he expected her to point her gun against him and shoot him straight in his heart. 

Shaking her head, she hazarded a little smile, while wiping her eyes "No. No, my mind is fine... Well, I had a lot to think about in the past weeks, but my mind is okay." 

_"But not my heart"_ , she wanted to say. Instead, the words "I miss you" left her lips with a firm tone, and she hoped he believed her. She hoped it with all her heart. 

"You're not scared" that wasn't a question. His eyes were scrutinizing her face, trying to see a flinch of fear, of disgust, of horror. But there wasn't any of them.

"I'm not. I mean... I was shocked. And I panicked. I was scared, because... I never believed in this sort of things, you know." She started, her brain finally starting to work again. "I didn't expect to see this truth. You always told me you're the... The Devil. You told me, but I was blind and stubborn in not believing you. And I'm sorry..." Her voice trembled once more, tears again in her eyes "I didn't want to hurt you. You did so much for me and I... I left." That last word was barely a whisper, another pathetic sob escaped her throat and she had to lower her eyes, incapable of watching him. 

"You don't need to apologise" his voice was shaky "I deserved it. I deserve your hate, your fear... I deserve it. I'm the Devil, evil incarnate" his tone raised, making Chloe look again at him with concern "I'm mean, and I deserve to be hurt because I'm a monster! And monsters don't have their..." he inhaled sharply, closing his eyes for one, brief moment "Monsters don't deserve someone like you, detective. So please, don't be sorry. I des.." Chloe's eyes were now full of rage, but the rage she usually addressed to him whenever he was acting stupidly or when Maze didn't wash her dishes. A _"good"_ rage. "Lucifer, if I hear you saying _I deserve it_ again, I swear I'll shoot you."

Dumbfounded, the Devil dared to speak again "But, I'm..."

"No buts! Yes, you're the Devil, I'm aware of it now. But you're my friend, too. I know you! And you're far from evil, so stop with your self loathing. I. Know. You." She pointed her finger on his chest, pronouncing each word with emphasis "I'm not going to lie... I was scared. Not only of you, but of everything that revelation took with it... Your family, Heaven, Hell, me. But I miss you. Everyday, in every moment, no matter if I'm alone or with someone.. You're always there. In my mind." Her hands touched lightly his cheek, a soft smile on her lips "I don't care who you are. I need you. I want you back in my life. And I'm telling you this because I really, really _want_ it." She wanted to stress the word "want", because he had to understand that what she felt for him, whatever it was, was real. 

"Can you forgive me?" She finally asked, hesitant, eyes full of expectation. 

Silence fell between them, while Lucifer stared at her in awe. But Chloe was able to see the answers in those dark, beautiful, now watery eyes before he hugged her tight again, his head buried in the crook f her neck. "You truly are my miracle..." She heard him murmur, and finally... She smiled. 

 

 

 


	3. Oh, Christmas tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Christmas is over, we're all back to our boring routine (and no Lucifer 'til Monday, a real torture) but I had to finish this.  
> Hope you like this final chapter, and thank you for all your kudos and kind messages!

That hug felt almost surreal.

Chloe wondered for a second if she was dreaming, if this would've changed, sooner or later, into another of her nightmares. But fear didn't touch her heart and she found her hands caressing lightly his shoulders, his spine.

He was real. And he was forgiving her. And she felt complete for the first time in weeks. "Not a miracle, Lucifer..." she whispered, a warm smile still on her face "Just your boring detective." He started shaking in her arms and for one moment she feared something happened to him.

Perhaps he wasn't ok? She hadn't noticed anything strange before, her mind already running on the details she could've missed. But then, Lucifer's laugh filled the air and all her thoughts stopped, while her mind started drowning in that deep, joyous sound. "You're laughing at me!" Breaking the embrace, she playfully slapped him on the chest, her eyes suddenly locked with his amused ones. It was all too natural, and all too different. Never, _never_ they touched like this - like they were each other's air and finally, _finally_ they could now breathe again - or looked in their eyes with that affection.

Chloe's smile grew, his hands were on her cheeks, almost like he was still realising she really was there, in his penthouse, telling him she was accepting him for who he was. "I missed your boredom, detective..." And again, she was in his arms "You can't even imagine how much..."

Oh, she could. If she thought about all the pain she felt while staying away from him, fearing him even if she didn't want to... Yes, she could imagine how much both of them had hurt during those days. She shut her eyes, hugging him tighter to put those thoughts away, and for a moment, it worked. It was as if light finally reached her heart, as if her body was warm for the first time in days and all the cold, all the ice that threatened to clutch her soul forever had washed away. She could finally breathe, and all she wanted to do was keeping him closer as much as she could, just to let him know how she felt.

But it was just a moment, because suddenly his arms fell and she felt a sense of loss... A lack of his heat. The world had become cold again. _Too cold_ , and she desperately wanted his fire back again. Puzzled, and despite her every wish, Chloe let go of him and took a step back, questions written all over her now again stressed face.

"Detective..." his voice was not more than a whisper in the heavy silence of the penthouse. "You... You deserve a lot of explanations. And I imagine you might have some questions..." Lucifer's eyes were focused on the floor. The man in front of her was not the one she knew. He was... Off. Despite his joy just seconds before, Lucifer seemed uncomfortable, and the detective in her told her immediately why. He felt _not worthy_. She could see it in his posture, in the lines of his face, in his small smile that didn't reach his sad eyes.

"Yes. I do have some questions..." She answered, searching for his gaze. Bluish-green orbs met his dark, frightened ones and she forced herself to smile confidently while, without thinking too much, her right hand ran to the soft stubble of his cheek, caressing it lightly "But I'm not here for them, today. We've got plenty of time."

"Then... Why?" It broke her heart to see him like this. A fragile creature in desperate search of someone, of something he didn't even know he needed so much. For how long he refused this truth? That he was searching so desperately for acceptance, for someone who didn't want to pull him away? Tears threatened her eyes again, but this time Chloe was stronger than them. She had to, 'cause she wanted him to see that it wasn't pity what she felt for him.

Well, she really didn't want to admit what she felt, actually, not right now at least, even if it was crystal clear... The word " _love_ " was written all over her face, was dancing in her mind and heart , but she was too scared. She promised herself, however, that sooner or later... Yes, sooner or later she could tell him. _"One thing at a time..."_

Clearing her throat, Chloe stopped that dangerous train of thoughts and finally managed to answer.

"Well... Actually I have one question, now." She paused, teasingly, while he scrutinized her with sincere curiosity and, again, a hint of fear "What do you think about Christmas trees?"

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Voices filled Decker's - and Smith's - living room.

After days of silence, it was strange to hear all those screams and hilarious laughs. Watching from the counter of her kitchen, while sipping her mulled wine, Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"No, child, I won't put those _things_ on!" Lucifer pouted, hands in his pockets and eyes focused with an unamused look on the reindeer headband that Trixie was waving in front of him. "Please, Lucifer! Just for one picture! Everbody has a Christmas band! See?" With her little finger, she pointed at Maze and Dan, who already had gave up on the girl request. 

"But why horns? I want Santa's hat. At least, it's more tolerable than these appendages that I absolutely don't have. And never will I."

"Santa's hat is mine." Trixie stated, ignoring his rumbling of words. "And mom always wears the one with the Christmas trees, so reindeers for you! Please, please!" 

"Then I won't wear any of this."

Two kids... They were two kids, literally, and Chloe forced herself to be serious while walking toward them. The other two adults in the room weren't so useful, since they were enjoying the scene and laughing without control. 

_"Four children. Poor me!"_

With her mom-look, she crossed her arms and walked in front of Lucifer and Trixie, all the while admiring the beautiful tree that sparkled next to the window. They made a good job, after all, despite all the Devil's complaints about the choice of their decorations -  _"Red and blue together, detective? Are you blind?" "Why these drawings? I mean, can we wait 'til the spawn is big enough to actually paint something resembling a real person?"_ and on, and on, and on -.

"Ok, you two, stop. We have to take  _one_ picture, so Lucifer I believe you can manage reindeer horns. They're not goat's horns, after all." She said, voice shaking because of a laugh that threatened to escape her lips.

Jeez, she really was talking like this to the actual Devil? 

"But, Detective..."

"No  _buts_! Put those things on, please!" 

"...Now I understands from whom the child took her power of persuasion..." He scoffed, a defying smile on his face, but an amused one. Her heart danced with joy in seeing him like this, and a sudden heat in her lower belly surprised her when he put the headband on. Imagines of her dream - well, dreamS - started playing in her mind, and she could feel her cheeks become of an alarming red that could rival the Christmas decorations.

"Ok! Let's take this picture, mh?" She abruptedly crossed the room to adjust the camera and put the self-timer on it, trying to not look at the _too hot_ devil  who was trying to sit as away as possible from her daughter. No way he could, of course, 'cause Trixie was already glued on his side. 

"Maze, smile! Dan, can you please  _not_ have  _that_ expression on your face? Every year you look the same!"

"What expression?!" The man questioned, astonished.

"The Douchy-one, of course." Lucifer replied, smoothing his jacket. 

"Lucifer! Did you forget the rules, when Trixie's around?"

"I'm a big girl, mom!"

Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes at the ceiling and finally pushing the botton. "Ok, ten, nine..."

She ran next to her daughter, inevitably sitting between her and Lucifer who, without reserve, leaned against her ear "I'll wear these horrid things more often, if they make you fluster in such an adorable way..." He whispered, making her head turn to glare at him, a surprising smile plastered on her face even if she didn't mean to.

"Oh, please, shut up!"

The camera shoot the picture in that exact moment, capturing their gaze, lost in one another. 

* * *

 

Silence fell again in her house.

Trixie was sleeping, Maze was... well, _somewhere_ , maybe packing things so she could move in the house again now that things had been clarified. Dan went home and Lucifer... well, he was silently sitting on her couch, a glass of scotch in his hand and his eyes lost on the movie he was absent-mindedly watching.

There was something familiar in all of this. Her, cleaning the kitchen, and him just a few steps away from her. He offered to help, of course, and by the time Trixie fell asleep and Chloe went back in the living room, all the glasses and dishes were already in the dishwasher. 

Now she was distractedly cleaning the counter, thinking about what that day could mean for her life. 

No, she wasn't thinking about all the  _Devil thing_. She had questions and he would answer them all, of course, but right now all she could ponder were the implications of her acceptance.

Why did she accept him? Why she  _wanted_ so badly Lucifer by her side, despite it all? 

She couldn't lie anymore. All the fake life she built during those weeks was... Well,  _fake_. She wanted _him_ , despite her fears, despite the danger, despite the fact that he was immortal and she was a mere human. This time, she knew in her heart he wouldn't walk away from her.

Cards were all on the table, hearts were now open and they could be, slowly, but truly honest to each other. 

"Can you excuse me?  I have a call to make."

She broke the silence, taking some steps in the direction of the stairs. 

"Of course. You'll find me here..." His voice was soft, as his gaze and smile, and Chloe felt like those words were meant to be a promise. 

"I'll be back soon..."

 

Finally in her room, she took her phone and inhaled deeply, before a familiar voice on the other end answered the call.

_"Chloe?"_

"Hey, Marcus... Sorry for the late hour. We need to talk."

 

 


End file.
